Tu Yun
Tu Yun 'is a supporting character in ''Wild Souls: Infinite Frontier and ''Wild Souls: Survival of the Fittest. '' Tu is introduced as one of the contestants in the '''Concrete Jungle Triathlon. '''She is seen competing in both the race and maze portions of the event with little trouble, and makes her way to the fighting tournament, where she defeats '''Blevin '''in the first round. Soon after, she accepts his request to become his teacher. Tu is a possessor of the Animal-Spirit '''Python, an immensely powerful tandem Spirit that imbibes her with a wide range of abilities. Appearance Tu is a young woman with long black hair, styled in a large bun on the back of her head. Her hair is also cut in three large bangs over her forehead, long enough that they cover her eyes. When her eyes are visible, they are seen as large and light green in color, occasionally glowing when she uses her Animal-Spirit. Her skin is pale. Tu's main outfit seen in the series consists of a yellow and green top as well as baggy green pants, exposing her midsection and arms. She also wears yellow finger-less gloves. She most often wears sandals as footwear, but also wears ballet slippers when engaging in the art. In a flashback, she was seen to wear a cheongsam, as well as a leotard and a kung fu gi as part of her parent-imposed routines. Personality Tu is presented as a lackadaisical individual who is surprised by little. Even when she is up against a wall or physically outmatched, she rarely loses her cool or shows other emotions. She has never been shown to get especially angry or sad, and most often expresses her happiness with a loose smile. She has been described as "unreadable". Tu is outspoken and "brutally honest", often saying things with little regard for others' feelings. In spite of this, she isn't a very loud person, preferring not to waste energy on arguments. Tu, on more than one occasion, has been shown to be physically affectionate, often patting her opponents on the shoulder or shaking their hands after a match. She also has a tendency to put her arm around others' shoulders without any real cause. Cory believes this to be related to her Animal-Spirit's real-life counterpart in that a python constricts its prey, although this is never confirmed. Tu is shown to have a degree of patience with some, such as Blevin, who acts as her student. However, she can also become annoyed (although she doesn't actually show it) and often makes sarcastic or snarky remarks. Abilities Animal-Spirit: '''Tu wields a tandem Animal-Spirit known as '''Python, after the snake species of the same name. As with all Animal-Spirits, Python grants Tu choice superhuman abilities: * "Cable": '''Python's primary ability is channel and amplify its user's fighting ability. This grants Tu numerous sub-abilities: ** '''Superhuman Strength: Python amplifies Tu's strength by hundreds of times over, allowing her to defeat opponents much larger and physically stronger then herself. With the exception of Black Scorpion, Python is the largest Animal-Spirit seen in the series. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Python can move faster than Tu herself, allowing her to strike quickly and effectively from a distance. ** '''Technique Amplification: '''When Python strikes an object, the impact is a reflection of Tu's own motion, albeit hundreds of times more powerful. * '''Superhuman Capacity: '''Similar to a real-life snake, Python can ingest large amounts of things into its stomach. This includes things such as debris but also amounts of energy that Tu wills it to absorb. This ability also extends to Tu herself, as she is shown to be able to ingest immense amounts of food. * '''Heat Vision: '''Python is able to sense people based on heat signals. Python's weakness is that it takes large amounts of stamina to use based on its size.